I am so unbelievably sorry
by widgetgold3301
Summary: Not quite m because I get embarrassed uh this starts kind of kinky and sexy but ends up frighteningly weird uh please attempt, I would appreciate


-sorry for my terrible lack of paragraphs, i'm really not good at this-

Lukas felt the ground shake as Emil stomped angrily through the house. The living room door was flung open and Lukas glared indifferently from the armchair at the pained expression that took over Emil's face. Without a word, Emil ran to Lukas and pulled him into a forceful messy kiss. To Emil's surprise he felt soft hands grabbing his neck and roughing up his hair. Emil clasped Lukas' shirt with one hand, the other pushing it up. Lukas shuffled on his seat and kneeled to reach Emil better. Emil's hand reached further up Lukas' torso and felt cloth. Taken aback, he flinched out of the kiss leaving Lukas still leaning, eyes closed, lips parted, his shirt pulled up revealing a purple bra. A thousand thoughts rushed into Emil's head, each one more perverted than the last. Lukas noticed the tension in the air and blushed. An unanswered question lingered in the air. Emil raised an eyebrow, his mouth curved into a suggestive smile that sent shivers down Lukas' spine. His hand trailed up the bra to Lukas' shoulder pulling off the shirt completely. Emil leaned in and planted his lips onto Lukas' neck, sucking and biting, earning gasps and groans from the usually quiet nordic. Lukas' hands sprang into action, pushing and pulling at Emil's shirt, ripping it off in his ecstasy. Emil felt Lukas scratching at his arm and found himself a moment later in Lukas' lap, being licked in return. Emil reached up to Lukas' chest and fiddled with the bra while letting out soft moans. Lukas' licking became faster as Emil played with the bra, his mouth moving further and further down Emil's chest. As his hands caressed Emil's skin, edging slowly towards his trousers, he saw a hand go towards his face. Emil pushed his face away and sat on him, his thighs either side of Lukas'. He placed their lips together again, softer but with no less passion. His trailed a line of kisses to Lukas' ear, whispering "Not on the armchair." Lukas picked Emil up with surprising force and leaned over until they fell on the floor in a mass of limbs. Lukas kissed Emil's cheek lightly before standing up and dusting off his exposed shoulders. "So?" Emil asked, an innocent smile ruined by his nudity. "To the bedroom." Lukas replied matter-of-factly, winking quickly. Emil found himself dragged up the stairs by an unusually exited Norwegian. He was thrown onto the bed, stripped and sat on. Lukas found comfort on Emil's chest and with a shimmy the pile of clothes grew, chuckling lightly Lukas moved his hand to rub between Emil's thighs. Emil growled suddenly, catching Lukas off guard, he reached up from under Lukas' thighs to grab at his ass, feeling it and noticing how Lukas relaxed at his touch and seemed to deflate into his hand. Grinning, Emil rolled Lukas over. He found himself in Emil's previous position and wriggled out of his pants while Emil nibbled at his neck, murmuring sweet nothings.

-I got embarassed here and it went weird carry on at your own ... leisure?-

China appeared and laughed heartily. Then he left the room, wolf whistling to the tune of everybody hurts. As soon as he'd left, Italy appeared in his stead and began nailing Lukas' penis to a long slab of wood, licking it as he went, whispering "No homo." Emil shouted over his boyfriend's screams, "What is wrong with you?!" "It's a literal cockblock, get it?" Italy replied, still licking and murmuring. Poland opened the window enough to slide in and silenced Lukas with a deep kiss. Tears rolled down both their cheeks, entwining their bodies they found comfort in eachother's arms. Emil sat in shock as even more countries entered the room and began kissing and nibbling on his Lukas. HIS Lukas. England had taken to sucking on his mysterious floating curl, France licked his own ass, Germany had taken to rubbing France's sensitive chest raisins. It was an orgy and in the centre was Emil's Lukas. Crying. Held by another man. Having his penis nailed to a bit of wood for the sake of a pun. Romano ran in at that moment and launched himself at his brother, ripping off Lukas' bleeding body. "What do you think you're doing?" He cried while Italy tried to reach his hand up Romano's shirt, gazing up at him saucily as he turned into sauce. Romano screamed then as well, clutching the remains of the tartar sauce that used to be his brother. After a couple seconds he stopped shrieking and began throwing the sauce at Germany, the traitorous boyfriend. Germany kept his mouth open and slurped up the sauce from the air, Romano began giggling, "That's the closest you'd ever get to sex with him anyway!" He gasped for air as Germany smiled softly.


End file.
